Kyle Smith (SIM)
Summary Kyle Smith is a seventeen year old teenager that got sucked into Minecraft by mining a mysterious ore. He went thru many adventures in Minecraft, gaining the title of "Protector of Minecraft", then later on: "2nd Saviour of Minecraft". He lieks fiteing powerful opponents and adventuring through the vast world of Minecraft along with his friends Peter, Tyler, Owen, and Miguel. He is known to be the first WILL user. Powers and Stats Key: King Creeper Arc I Zombie King Arc I Death Sword Arc I Inferno Blazer Arc I TBD/UND Arc I EoS Tier: 9-B '''(Was able to break iron bars in about a few seconds with just a stone pickaxe, shouldn't be that much weaker as a Creeper), High 8-C post-training (Was able to trade kicks with the Creeper Elite, who is known to be far stronger than the Creeper Minions/Soldiers, who are far superior to a normal Charged Creeper) I 'High 8-C '(Stronger than before), '7-C '''end-of-arc (Easily damaged the Ender Dragon until he got distracted and got knocked into the abyss by the dragon themself) I '''5-A '(Traded blows with Herobrine, who's power is far beyond a Command Block), 'higher '''with Enderlance I '''5-A '(Should be far stronger than before), 'higher '''with Enderlance, '''4-C '''in short bursts of Willpower (Was able to drive Death Sword into the ground, crippling him after gaining alot of Willpower) I '''High 5-A '(Fought Helios, who was disguised as Inferno Blazer. At the time Helios could use alot of energy comparable to our sun, however is significantly weaker than him), 'higher '''with Enderlance I '''3-A '(Held his own against against a extremely surpressed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, who could destroy many, MANY Minecraft Worlds even without using his full power, in this case one Minecraft World equals a normal Universe), 'Low 2-C '''with Mastered Enderlance, '''2-A '''as God Kyle (SIM contains an Infinite Amount of Universes, as his fight with UND was intensely shaking all of SIM by the simple hits) I '''At least 3-A '(Should be far stronger than before), '''2-C '''with Mastered Enderlance (Absorbed 1/4th of his God's energy into him) '''Name: '''Kyle Smith '''Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Protector of Minecraft '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruct, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Night Vision, Energy/Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts (Kickboxing, would've chose boxing but has no arms) Enhanced Senses I Same as before, but much higher than before + Weapon Mastery I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Speed Amplification, Resistance to Possession via Indomitable Will, Resistance to Time Manipulation via Indomitable Will, Resistance to Physical/Energy Attacks via Indomitable Will, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Indomitable Will, Can use '''Instinctive Reaction, Ender-Ki, Flight, Precognition, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid), and Durability Negation via '''Enderlance I Same as before, but immensely higher than before I Same as before, but immensely higher than before + Resistance to Elemental Manipulation I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Speed Amplification, Gliding, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Possession via Indomitable Will, Resistance to Time Manipulation via Indomitable Will, Indomitable Will, Regeneration (Mid), Can use '''Instinctive Reaction, Ender-Ki, Flight, High Amounts of Precognition, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (High-Mid), and Durability Negation via '''Enderlance, 'Can use '''Instinctive Reaction, Ender-Ki, Flight, Really High Amounts of Precognition, Really Good Reality Warping, Can attack the concepts of the opponent, Conceptual Manipulation, Negation Immunity, Hax Immunity, Stats Effect Inducement, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Heat Emission, Probability/Fate Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation/Empowerment, Resistance to Every. Single. Thing, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Mind Fuggery, Can teleport the opponent to him, Damage Empowerment, Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (High-Godly), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Extremely High Pain Surpression, Speedom, Omni-Negation, Ender-Ki, Exponential Upgrade, Unlimited Counter, and Existence Erasure via '''God Kyle' Attack Potency: 'Wall Level' '''(Was able to break iron bars in about a few seconds with just a stone pickaxe, shouldn't be that much weaker as a Creeper), Large Building Level post-training (Was able to trade kicks with the Creeper Elite, who is known to be far stronger than the Creeper Minions/Soldiers, who are far superior to a normal Charged Creeper) I '''Large Building Level' '(Stronger than before), Town Level' '''end-of-arc (Easily damaged the Ender Dragon until he got distracted and got knocked into the abyss by the dragon themself) I '''Large Planet Level' '(Traded blows with Herobrine, who's power is far beyond a Command Block), '''higher '''with Enderlance I '''Large Planet Level '(Should be far stronger than before), '''higher '''with Enderlance, '''Star Level' '''in short bursts of Willpower (Was able to drive Death Sword into the ground, crippling him after gaining alot of Willpower) I '''Dwarf Star Level' '(Fought Helios, who was disguised as Inferno Blazer. At the time Helios could use alot of energy comparable to our sun, however is significantly weaker than him), '''higher '''with Enderlance I '''Universal Level '(Held his own against against a extremely surpressed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, who could destroy many, MANY Minecraft Worlds even without using his full power, in this case one Minecraft World equals a normal Universe), '''Universal Level+' '''with Mastered Enderlance, '''Multiverse Level+' '''as God Kyle (SIM contains an Infinite Amount of Universes, as his fight with UND was intensely shaking all of SIM by the simple hits) I '''At least 'Universal Level' '''(Should be far stronger than before), '''Multi-Universal Level' '''with Mastered Enderlance (Absorbed 1/4th of his God's energy into him before fainting) 'Speed: Peak Human with '''FTL+ 'reactions (Dodged an angry King Creeper's energy waves and outran Tyler who's comparable to a normal Steve) I '''Below Average Human '(Is a Zombie) with '''FTL+ '''reactions, later on '''Subsonic with FTL+ 'reactions I '''Sub-Relavistic+ '(Kept up with Herobrine) with 'FTL+ '''reactions I '''FTL '(Blocked Death Sword's attacks, who's attacks seem like instant to people on the speed of Herobrine, however Death Sword got faster and speed blitzed Kyle), 'with FTL+ reactions, Massively FTL+ in short bursts '(After being knocked a hundred thousand meters away from Death Sword, appeared to Death Sword in an "instant" (0.01 miliseconds) and kicked him to the ground) I Same I Same I 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with a surpressed UND who was playing around at the time, UND dodged many of the SIM cast's attacks including Kyle's, who's speed should be superior to short burst Death Sword Kyle's speed), 'higher '''with Ender-Ki and Speedom, '''Immeasurable '''as God Kyle 'Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: 'Wall Level' '''(Was able to break iron bars in about a few seconds with just a stone pickaxe, shouldn't be that much weaker as a Creeper), Large Building Level post-training (Was able to trade kicks with the Creeper Elite, who is known to be far stronger than the Creeper Minions/Soldiers, who are far superior to a normal Charged Creeper) I '''Large Building Level' '(Stronger than before), Town Level' '''end-of-arc (Easily damaged the Ender Dragon until he got distracted and got knocked into the abyss by the dragon themself) I '''Large Planet Level' '(Traded blows with Herobrine, who's power is far beyond a Command Block), '''higher '''with Enderlance I '''Large Planet Level '(Should be far stronger than before), higher with Enderlance, '''Star Level in short bursts of Willpower (Was able to drive Death Sword into the ground, crippling him after gaining alot of Willpower) I Dwarf Star Level (Fought Helios, who was disguised as Inferno Blazer. At the time Helios could use alot of energy comparable to our sun, however is significantly weaker than him), higher with Enderlance I Universal Level '''(Held his own against against a extremely surpressed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, who could destroy many, MANY Minecraft Worlds even without using his full power, in this case one Minecraft World equals a normal Universe), '''Universal Level+ with Mastered Enderlance, Multiverse Level+ as God Kyle (SIM contains an Infinite Amount of Universes, as his fight with UND was intensely shaking all of SIM by the simple hits) I At least Universal Level (Should be far stronger than before), Multi-Universal Level with Mastered Enderlance (Absorbed 1/4th of his God's energy into him before fainting) Durability: Large Building Level I Town Level I Large Planet Level I Star Level I Dwarf Star Level I Universal Level, Universal Level+ with Mastered Enderlance, Multiverse Level+ as God Kyle I Universal Level, Multi-Universal Level with Mastered Enderlance Stamina: Very High '''(Able to fight many hours against demonic shadows without any signs of exhaustion, later tanked many shots to the gut by UND with only slight discomfort), '''Below Average '''as God Kyle (Five minutes speeds his heart up by a hundred-fifty beats, meaning he could potentially die if he went really long) '''Range: Melee, a few meters with Ultra Equistia, with Universal Energy Attacks Standard Equipment: 'Ultra Equistia, his trench coat, what a normal Steve has '''Intelligence: Above Average '''normally and academically (Got straight A's in high school and is really good at manipulating people, usually people he doesn't like, built a computer) '''possibly higher '(watched Rick and Morty and understood the jokes so therefore has an IQ of thirty-five sextillion), '''Average '''in terms of fighting (A bit below that, tends to become reckless at times and just full on charge at the opponent) '''Weaknesses: God Kyle speeds up his heartbeat meaning if he goes too long he can die, Can become Reckless at times when desperate, Normal Steve Weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ender-Ki: 'When using Ender-KI, it lets Kyle go at the highest peak of speed. But since Lance doesnt want speed blitzes it only helps Kyle to go at top '''Massively FTL+ '''speed. '''Speedom: '''Speedom combines all the speedz into one speed boost. This has proven to help alot during Kyle's fights, but it causes an extreme strain on his body and his body starts to burn the more he uses it. '''Ender Blast: '''Kyle fills a energy ball with Ender-Ki, and holds his arm out and blasts a HUGE energy wave at the opponent. It goes at the speed someone would normally get using Ender-Ki, and it negates the durability of the opponent once hit. The power of this technique was able to one-shot the Ender-Dragon, and later on slightly damaged UND who later regened his injuries. '''Galaxy Nova: '''Kyle flies VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY high, gathers all the cosmic energy in the universe, then dives down to the opponent holding his fist out (like Dragon Fist and Beybruadu), this only has proven effective when the opponent is damaged and unable to move, but during the UND saga Kyle combines this with Ender-Ki + Speedom, damaging UND significantly. This is known to be able to one-shot Herobrine-level Characters. This used to tire him out completely and cripple him, but at the end of the series he's able to use this with only slight strain. *'Super Galaxy Nova: 'An advanced version of this technique. Kyle gathers literally all the energy in the Universe while combining Ender-Ki + Speedom and dives down to Earth doing literally the same thing. The speed becomes so fast that Kyle gets to the opponent in about a second, and the power of this technique is enough to one-shot people on his level. *'Galaxy Heart: '''A final version of Galaxy Nova, Kyle doesn't jump far into space this time unless he has to. Instead he gathers all the energy from many different universes and absorbs it, then bursts at the opponent holding his arm out like dragunu fist while spinning like a drill. This is able to defeat opponent far beyond his level, negating Time Stop (for a few seconds) and Durability. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Diamonds Category:Pickaxes Category:Mine Category:Diamondss Category:MIIIINE Category:DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDS